Too Unlock the past
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: Leonard Snart has a past he can not remember, his past was locked away from him. It was dangerous for him to remember, for if he knew who he truly was She could find him. Snart's earliest memory is when he was Seven, all years before that has been locked away from him. Now snart is 47 years old and called Captain cold, but something is not right. Full summary inside. AU
1. Prologue

**I do not own CW Arrowverse, but I do own all my OC Characters, Elsa, Lizzie, Death, Life, Cervo, and others **

**Summary: **Leonard Snart has a past he can not remember, his past was locked away from him. It was dangerous for him to remember, for if he knew who he truly was She could find him. Snarts earliest memory is when he was Seven, all years before that has been locked away from him. Now snart is 47 years old and called Captain cold, but something is not right. He's starting to have flashbacks, flashbacks that scare him, Flashbacks that cause him to be imprisoned at S.T.A.R. Labs by the Flash, Flashbacks that he is sure are not of his life, or are they? His jailers see something is wrong with him and become concerned because for all they knew Snart was fully Human. Now with the aid of S.T.A.R. labs, Flash, Lisa, and Mick Rory, he quests to find out the cause of these visions but the cause may be more than Snart can handle. He now knows the truth about who he is and puts himself in grave danger. She can now sense him and she's coming to kill him and his cold gun won't be enough to save him. But Leonard Snart won't go down without a fight

**Prologue:**

"Give it up Snart, there's nowhere else to run" Barry Allen, or the flash said standing directly in front of him

"I wouldn't be so sure, Flash" Leonard Snart said charging up his Cold gun, he acted like he was going to aim it at Barry, Barry dove out of the way and Leonard Froze the ground where he'd previously stood. He then did something he had no idea he could do. He ran at the frozen ground and slide across it with graceful ease. He knew he never learned how to do that. His vision began to blur around the edges "No not now" He mumbled as he skidded to a stop turning to face the flash. He purposely whacked himself in the head with the cold gun, hard enough to clear up his vision but soft enough it wouldn't knock him out.

"Talking to yourself now Snart?" Flash said getting to his feet "Nice moves, where'd you learn how to do that"

"I didn't," Leonard said

"You…..Whatever" Flash said Leonard froze the ground at Flash's feet before he was able to charge at him, Leonard turned and ran out of the warehouse door, a few moments later he heard a crash that sounded like the flash running into something. He had to suppress a laugh. This was fun. A moment later his joy was gone. His getaway car was gone.

"Fuck" He said

"Missing something Snart?" Flash said Snart spun around and blasted at Flash with his gun angrily

"I'm not going back to Iron heights" Leonard snarled

"No, you're not" Flash said as he fired again but missed, Flash wasn't even moving why had he missed. His hands were trembling "You're shaking? Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared of you," Leonard said. His vision began to blur again "No, No, No, No" He said out loud, but it was too late

"_You dare to stand up to me woman" Lewis snart snarled at a beautiful blonde. This woman was 4'9 with the longest and most golden blonde hair Leonard snart had ever seen. Her skin was fair in tone and she had the most vivid purple eyes._

"_Of course I do Lewis, you're nothing compared to my mother," The woman said she stood between Leonard and Lisa and their father._

"_Why you" Lewis swung a punch at her, it connected with her collar bone with a loud sound, she didn't flinch or yelp. The woman showed no indication she was in pain. She didn't even stumble back. Lewis Snart was twice her Size but he couldn't even move her._

"_What did you expect to come out of that Mr. Snart?" The Woman said turning to face Leonard and Lisa. Lisa was just a baby, an infant, she was being held in Leonard's arms. The woman took her from him "Come on Len, My baby Phoenix let's go to the Silver Den, it is Friday after all"_

"_But it's morning Mummy" Len said_

"_Then we shall skip school. I'll have Doctor Life send in a note. As far as you're school has to know you've got the Flu" Elsa says _

"_The Flu doesn't go away in two days Bitch" Lewis says _

"_Then I'll keep him, keep them for 6" She said, picking Len up, he was about 5 years old, he was in kindergarten. _

"_Mummy why can't I live with you" Len asks him, mother_

"_Because of Lizzie" his mother said "She is dangerous. I don't want to think of what she would do to you should she get a hold of you"_

"_I've magic, I'll fight her" Len said small snowflakes shoot from his hands_

"_I know you do baby Phoenix, but Lizzie is much stronger than you. She's almost stronger than me" Len's Mother Said_

"_Okay" Len said, "Can I stay with you on spring break?" _

"_Of course, both you and Lisa can" his mother said _

"_I love you Mummy" Len said_

"_I love you too Baby Phoenix, now why don't we get your bag packed" She said_

"_I forbid you to take him Elsa" Lewis snart said_

"_You can't stop me Lewis, you're a mortal lowlife crook and I'm an immortal and all-powerful witch and Queen." Elsa says_

"_We'll see about that" Lewis said _

"_Lewis Snart, you dont scare me, I've fought demons that would haunt your dreams, I've died more times than you've pulled a heist, I've fought my own family who wish to see me dead and come out on top. I am dubbed the lady of Magic for a reason. You will never be a threat to me" Elsa says, She turns and stalks up to Len's room and begins to pack his bag and then summons a Baby bag for Lisa. "Silver den open" Elsa says thrusting her palm forward and a silver portal opens _

"_I wanna play with Cervo" Len said_

"_Of course, but you know the first order of business" Elsa said_

"_See doctor life and heal bruises from Daddy" Len said_

"_That's my boy, come on, if you're good I'll get the chef to make you a treat of your choice" Elsa says_

"_Kay Mummy" Len said_

"Wha'!" Len sputtered in surprise as he was thrown to the ground. His Cold gun was too far away from him. He cursed the flashback he had just had. The flash had gotten the jump on him.

"It's over Snart" The flash said and in a flash, Snart was on his feet and felt cuffs clamping around his wrists, these weren't handcuffs, they were too heavy to be handcuffs. His hands were too close together to be handcuffs. Either way, he was cuffed with his hands behind his back. The flash wasn't taking any chances. He then felt the flash feeling him down searching him for any weapons and Len was soon relieved off all his knives and lockpicks and his toy gadgets that helped him keep his touchy tendency at bay.

"It seems it is" Len drawled, "Guess you're gonna speed me away to Iron heights now?"

"Not Iron heights" Flash said

"Then where? And I'd prefer a slower pace. Don't feel like getting sick" Len said

"You'll see when we get there Snart" Flash said grabbing him by the arm and in a blur, Len finds himself in S.T.A.R labs

"So you're going too keep me in your illegal prison I'm touched Scarle- Ughhhhh" Len felt the bile coming up his throat, in another flash Len was kneeling in front of a trash can with Flash holding him up as he puked up his guts "Allen! Stop doing that" Len snapped

"Barry, he's restrained you don't need to flash him around" Cisco said, "Go get the cell preped we'll watch him."

"Take him to the med Cisco, I want to check him over. Barry's speeding seems too upset his stomach or something" Catlin said Len's vision became blurry again He had time to think 'again?' before he was pulled into a past he couldn't remember

"_Hi, uncle Life!" Len said excitedly as he and his mother, Elsa walked into the med bay of his mothers floating Palace_

"_Hiya Lil' Lenny" His Uncle life said, Life was tall and blonde with purple eyes a Halo and Angel wings, he adored Len. All of Len's family on his Mom's side adored him. "Ready for your check-up"_

"_Do I get a toy?" Len asked_

"_Of course you do, if you're a good boy" Life asks_

"_I'm always a good boy," Len said_

"_I know you are slugger," Uncle Death said from the shadows, Death was tall with black hair, and Black angel wings. He tended to hang out in the med unless he was out doing his assassin things. _

"Snart….Snart!" Catlin was saying, Len was laid on a medical bed, his hands now in front of him and she was shaking him, blinking he saw he was hooked up to an IV. There was the Flash and Flash- No Barry, he was Barry now, was standing next to Cisco. Cisco was standing Next to the Doc, Caitlin who was looking over some papers.

"What happened I was gone for five minutes," Barry said

"He collapsed," Cisco said

"God Snart" Barry said

"What" Len drawled he felt dizzy as he tried to sit up "Ugh…. Headrush"

"Lay down" Catlin instructed pushing him back down

"Is it safe to have his hands in front of him?" Barry says

"We do that for Metahumans Barry, he's just a Human," Catlin said "And severely dehydrated" that explained why he was dizzy.

"Guess we're not locking him up for some time" Cisco said

"Until that bag of fluid is empty he's not going anywhere" Catlin said

"Bummer….Looks like locking me away will have to wait, Barry" Len drawled

"How are you feeling Snart?" Catlin said

"Peachy" Len said

"What is that even supposed to mean? That's not a feeling" Cisco says

"Doesn't matter Cisco" Catlin says

"Cold, when was the last time you ate" Cisco questions. Len realized he was no longer in his parka. He wore skin-tight shirts so it was easy for them to see how skinny he was. Despite being well-toned Len was always hungry and underweight and that was shown, he wore his parka to hide that. Catlin and Barry's eyes drifted to his torso where Cisco had seen his clearly defined ribs. Len suddenly felt very self-conscious

"Len" Len said

"What?" Cisco said

"My name is Leonard, Len for short" Len says "Don't call me Cold"

"Answer the Question Snart" Barry said "When was the last time you ate"

"Don't know" Len said, he barely knew what not being hungry felt like

"You don't know" Catlin said slowly

"Been a while, days probably" Len said at that moment his stomach decided to make that sound Len hated. It was the sound that made teachers worry and brought social workers to their door. That all caused him to get hit and beaten by his father, the only one who was ever there to care for him. For as long as he could remember he had no mother, His father told him she died in childbirth but he knew that wasn't right. He was having flashbacks of a woman who he called Mummy. He wondered why he used the England term and not the American one, he was American, but then the woman sounded as if she was British.

"Barry go get him some food, by the time he eats the IV should be done" Catlin said and in a flash Barry was gone, he returned moments later with a plate of food, Catlin removed the cuffs from one of his wrists "Eat" She instructed. Len didn't have to be told twice as he wolfed down his food. During this time Catlin had removed the IV from his arm

"Alright, lets go" Barry said when Len had finished, he pulled Len too his feet and cuffed his hands behind his back. Barry then walked Len down to a room at a normal pace and shoved him in after completely uncuffing him. He heard the door lock behind him

"Were not putting him in the pipeline?" Cisco said

"No, as Cait said, he's Human not a Meta. This will hold him." Barry said Looking around Len saw he was in a room much nicer than a Cell, the door was pure steel. There was an observation window that had a Slot where small things could fit through it also had holes too where they could speak to him. He could tell the glass on the window was thick, way too thick for him to break. He saw a bed in the middle of the room with a bookcase and a dresser that he assumed had clothes in it. There was also a desk that had a bunch of pens and pencils in a cup and a desk light, He assumed somewhere he would find some empty notebooks and sketchbooks from the looks of the art supplies next to the desk, There was also a stack of cards. In the corner he saw a Yoga mat and a punching bag, Then he saw some cabinets and a small sofa, across from the sofa on the wall was a TV that had a PlayStation hooked up to it. He saw a Sofa facing the glass, and then there was a small room to his left which he saw to be a bathroom with a walk in shower. There were cameras all around the room letting him know he was under strict watch.

"I thought this was supposed to be a cell? This is much nicer than any Cell I've ever been in" Len said

"If you want I can put you in the pipeline where there is nothing," Barry said

"No thanks" Len drawled sitting down on the bed

"I will see you later, when I bring you your food then" Barry said "C'mon on guys" Len watched as the three walked away.

"I'm never getting out of here, that's why this place is so nice" Len says to himself as he scans his eyes over the bookshelf. He saw a mixture of all types of books, there was one that caught his eye 'The mystery of the Silver Den'

"_Welcome to the Silver Den baby phoenix," His Mummy said holding him, Len was just a baby, "This is your kingdom, everyone here loves you. Prince Leonard Lewis Snart-Phoenix, this place will be your sanctuary from Lewis. Your daddy is a bad man, you know that right. I'll bring you here every weekend of every year of your life until you are 18 years old. And then it will be your choice, Earth or Silver den, to be a prince or a Thief like your father. My Baby Phoenix. My sweet little snow Baby." _

"_Talking too lil'bit again mum" A girl said coming up holding hands with a man_

"_Cervo, be nice too you're baby brother," Len's Mummy said_

"_I am being nice to him, Mum, look at him he's so tiny," Cervo says_

"_Yeah he is" Elsa says _

"_Hey, Lenny" Cervo says taking Len from Elsa; His mother "I'm your big half-sister, This is your brother-in-law Fox. you see that" She turned him too see out the window, there was a bright City "That's Neon City, this is in the Silver Den, you'll love it here. You'll be a ruler here with Mum one day."_

"Fuck" Len said "They're coming more often than they used too. That's the third one this day" all three of his flashbacks had come within the span of an hour. This last one felt the most real, he could still feel the touch of his sister and Mother. Sister and Mother? When had he started calling them that. His mother was dead and his only sister was Lisa, least that's what he thought but maybe it wasn't true. He wondered what Mick was doing, was he looking for him or burning down another safe house. Len promised Mick he'd be back by 130, it was now 215. He hoped Mick was caring for his sister.

"I'm so screwed," Len said laying back on the bed after kicking his shoes off.

* * *

Please Reveiw


	2. first visitors

**I do not own CW Arrowverse, but I do own all my OC Characters, Elsa, Lizzie, Death, Life, Cervo, and others **

**Summary: **Leonard Snart has a past he can not remember, his past was locked away from him. It was dangerous for him to remember, for if he knew who he truly was She could find him. Snarts earliest memory is when he was Seven, all years before that has been locked away from him. Now snart is 47 years old and called Captain cold, but something is not right. He's starting to have flashbacks, flashbacks that scare him, Flashbacks that cause him to be imprisoned at S.T.A.R. Labs by the Flash, Flashbacks that he is sure are not of his life, or are they? His jailers see something is wrong with him and become concerned because for all they knew Snart was fully Human. Now with the aid of S.T.A.R. labs, Flash, Lisa, and Mick Rory, he quests to find out the cause of these visions but the cause may be more than Snart can handle. He now knows the truth about who he is and puts himself in grave danger. She can now sense him and she's coming to kill him and his cold gun won't be enough to save him. But Leonard Snart won't go down without a fight

**Chapter 1: First Visitors**

"And That makes 13" Cisco says to himself, he was watching Captain cold- Leonard Snart on the computer monitor and Snart had just collapsed again.

"He down again?" Catlin asked

"Yep, Don't worry he fell onto the bed" Cisco said

"These spells of his are starting to get concerning," Catlin says

"Relax Catlin, he's probably faking it, he's only been in there for a week after all," Barry says "He's a con artist"

"I'd be more worried about the fact he's talking to himself," Cisco says

"Maybe he's lonely, he is locked up in a room with no social interaction with anyone, I might add" Joe West said walking in

"And he's back up" Cisco says

"He should be in Iron heights not here" Joe says

"Joe, he's escaped Iron heights how many times now?" Barry says

"To many" Joe says gruffly

"We can hold him better" Barry says

"We got permission from the station, it's not illegal this time" Cisco says

"The point is to hold them, not drive them insane" Joe says

"Joe's right you two, if we're not careful Snart could develop a condition called Social Isolation" Catlin says

"He already had that" A gruff voice said from the doorway

"Heatwave!" Cisco yelps

"Lisa, Rory, I told you to stay in the car" Joe said

"He couldn't be patient" Lisa Snart pointed at Mick Rory

"More like I couldn't stand your worrisome blabbering about Len" Mick says

"It wasn't worrisome," Lisa says

"Yes it was" Mick Remarks

"So…..When do I get to see Lenny" Lisa says glaring at Barry, Catlin, and Cisco

"Right now, I'm sure he could greatly use some company," Cisco says "But…. you can't let him out"

"Noted" Lisa says.

Len paced up and down the length of his Cell- Room, it wasn't a Cell. Cells didn't have T.V's or books or gaming systems or all the stuff he had. Despite all his gadgets, he was lonely. Len was so lonely. It was just him and his thoughts. He and his thoughts and those damn flashbacks of memories he was almost 100% sure was not his. Despite that, he still could smell his mothers, Elsa's raspberry scent and feel Cervo's palm on his fist as he hit her hand during the time she taught him how to stand up to Lewis. He could still feel the weight of his crown on his head and the brisk cold breeze of winter as he and Steela went ice skating in 10-degree weather, could hear Elsa scolding them and still feel the sharp sting on his rear from where she wollapped both him and Steela after they pushed her in a hole in the ice. He had had 13 flashbacks within the time he'd been locked up. He hated this more than he hated Iron heights. He'd much rather be at Iron heights much rather be valuable to be Jumped or even killed. "Hey, Snart" Joe West said at the observation window. Len's heart almost leapt with Joy. Was detective West going to free him from this most likely Illegal prison.

"Detective." Len said going to sit on the sofa in front of the observation window with a cup of freshly brewed tea, he had convinced team flash too get him a fridge for drinks, he wasn't allowed any alcohol but they stocked it and a snack cabinet with everything he wanted

"I brought you some visitors" Joe said and two others appeared before him

"Lenny!" Lisa said putting her hand against the glass

"Hey Lisa" Len said "Mick" he greeted, he then realized Mick had several warrants for arrest pending against him "Wait, aren't you wanted? Why are you here with the detective?"

"Mr. Rory has a full pardon until he does something else Illegal" Joe says

"That's good to know" Len drawled "You better keep your hands off that lighter of yours and the flame gun, someone has too watch over my baby sister after all"

"It's a heat gun, not a flame gun" Mick said

"Shoots flames doesn't it?" Len said cocking an eyebrow

"You're infuriating" Mick says

"I try" Len said

"Don't be an ass" Mick said

"Well….. I have one" Len remarked

"Lenny! I do not want to hear that, sooner or later this talk will escalate too what the two of you have done in your free time together" Lisa said

"I…..what?!" Mick sputtered

"Lisa!" Len said as Lisa smirked

"We've done nothing of the sort" Mick says "I don't even like him like that"

"So that time I walked in on the two of you making out in the shower meant nothing" Lisa says

"We were hit by rainbow rider" Len said

"Okay…. Let's change the topic I don't want to hear about the Sex life of Captain cold and Heatwave" Cisco said, both he and Barry were blushing

"How are you feeling Lenny?" Lisa asked

"Peachy" Len said

"Better or worse" Mick said, Mick was referring to his flashbacks, the only two who knew about them were Lisa and Mick

"Worse, Much Worse" Len said "They feel more real"

"Do you think maybe they are real? They are never past age Seven, your earliest memory is from when you were Seven" Mick says

"Maybe…. I don't know" Len said

"What are you talking about?" Barry said

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Scarlet" Len said

"You can't keep hiding this Lenny" Lisa says

"Yes I can, Lisa" Len said

_"Klepto, Klepto where are you" Cosmos says walking into Len's room, he was hiding under his bed. He'd run off the moment he'd gotten into the silver den. Lisa hadn't come with him this time. He was about six years old, only a year into his Kleptomaniac condition. Lewis was already using him too help steal things and that caused him to start taking things from people that weren't his. He sometimes didn't realize he was doing it "Klepto, come out" His Aunt cosmos called again, She always called him Klepto it was their joke._

_"Do I have too?" Len asked_

_"Yes, Klepto. If you don't I'll drag you out from under that bed." Cosmos said kneeling down_

_"Okay…" Len said crawling out from his hiding spot._

_"What's wrong Klepto" Cosmos said pulling Len into her arms the moment he came out_

_"Nothing" Len said_

_"Don't give me that Len, If there wasn't anything wrong you wouldn't of run of like that" Cosmos says "Is daddy hurting you?"_

_"Daddy always hurts me, Auntie" Len said_

_"Is he hurting you worse Len?" Cosmos said_

_"Yeah." Len said_

_"Are you doing as you're Mummy taught you to do?" Cosmos says_

_"Couldn't. Had to protect Sissy" Len said_

_"Lewis is going after Lisa?" Elsa said from the doorway_

_"Yeah, I keep her safe" Len says_

_"How bad did he hurt you Snow baby?" Elsa says taking Len from Cosmos_

_"Arm hurts, so's head" Len says_

_"Alright darling, let's go see uncle Life. He'll get you patched up" Elsa says_

_"Daddy said no doctors" Len says_

_"You're daddy means no Earth doctors" Elsa says "Len, Baby you can't keep hiding this"_

"Lenny!" Lisa called

"What?" Len says

"You had another one didn't you partner?" Mick said

"Yeah" Len said

"Snart, tell us what's going on, they won't" Cisco says

"It's nothing you need to concern yourselves with" Len says

"Snart, we want to help you. That's why we locked you here instead Iron heights." Barry says

"Wow, you haven't been doing much too help me. This is supposed to be what…. Rehabilitation?" Len said

"Yes, it is" Barry said

"Because being locked in a room and isolated is going too cure my Kleptomania." Len said "all that'll do is stop me from stealing until I'm out of here"

"Kleptomania?" Barry says

"Allen, I would of thought you'd know what that is" Len says

"I'm a CSI and a Hero, not a physicist" Barry says

"Kleptomania is a recurrent urge to steal, typically without regard for need or profit." Len says

"Was that a dictionary definition?" Barry asked

"Just because I dropped out of high school doesn't mean I'm Stupid" Len said

"He could of made it to one of those high colleges had he stayed in school" Lisa said

"What would you of gotten a degree in" Barry asked

"I dunno, Criminal Science maybe, or whatever the child services are" Len said

"Well that's not what I expected, A criminal who wanted to go into Criminal Science" Joe said

"Yeah, guess so" Len said, it seemed he'd gotten them off of the topic of his flashbacks

"Alright, you're avoiding the question Snart. What's going on with you" Cisco said. Len mentally swore he thought he'd gotten away from that

"It's nothing" Len says

"You feinting and zoning out with glassy eyes is not nothing Mr. Snart" Catlin said "We want to help you, so let us"

"It's nothing" Len said again

"We can't help you if you won't tell us what's going on" Catlin said. It was clear she was in doctor mode.

"Tell them Lenny" Lisa said

"I'm not" Len said glaring at his sister, she returned his glare in full force

"Either you tell them, or I will" Mick said, they were ganging up on him

"You're supposed to be on my side Mick." Len said

"Sorry Boss" Mick said with a cheeky Grin "I'll give you five seconds to start talking"

"I am not telling them" Len said

"One" Mick said

"Mick I swear to God" Len said

"Two" Mick said

"I will fucking-"

"Three"

"Hurt you if you tell-"

"Four"

"Them, it's not yours too fucking tell."

"Five, last chance Boss" Mick says

"Fuck off" Len said

"I gave you the chance Boss" Mick said before turning to team flash "He's having flashbacks of memories he doesn't remember and of people and a Past he doesn't know"

"Mick I'm going to kill you" Len said

"You said that when I told Lisa" Mick says

"Alright, can you say it in a not so confusing way" Catlin says

"I'm having flashbacks of things I'm pretty sure I never lived. It feels real but I don't know any of these people or places. I don't know if they are real memories I'm seeing or not, in them I'm never older than seven and have these…..powers. My earliest memory that's not a flashback is from where I was seven." Len said

"Telling them wasn't so hard now, was it" Mick said

"I'm still debating on how to kill you Mick" Len said

"Sure thing, just give me a ten-second head start boss" Mick said

"Lenny…. Where is it the flashbacks take place" Lisa asked cautiously

"Why does that matter?" Len asked

"Please just tell me" Lisa says "Is it…. The SilverDen?" Lisa said

"How…..You….. In the flashbacks you were never older than three" Len said

"Lisa how do you know this" Mick asked, the only one Len had ever went into detail about the Flashbacks was Mick, how his sister knew this was beyond him

"The flashbacks are real memories Lenny. Memories that were supposed to be locked away for your own safety" Lisa said

"Why, I want them unlocked. How do you know this" Len said

"I….I can't tell you." Lisa said putting a hand too the blue gem necklace she wore. It was a simple light blue gem on a chain.

_"What that Mummy?" four-year-old Len said as Elsa pulled out a velvet Box._

_"This is something Special, I need you too promise me something" Elsa said_

_"Anything Mummy" Len said_

_"I want you to always wear it. This is an Amulet, your amulet and it can protect you, but it can only do that if you are wearing it. It's called the Snowdrop amulet" Elsa said_

_"Will it stop Daddy?" Len asked_

_"I wish it would baby, but no. It can only stop the supernatural from hurting you" Elsa said opening the box, she pulled out a necklace with a light blue gem on a simple chain. "Turn around" Len obeyed his Mother and she fastened the Amulet around his neck. The moment the gem touched his skin he felt power come from it. It was soothing and gentle. "Should you ever lose it you can summon it too you're pocket. The word to do that it Snowdrop"_

_"Is that why it's cawed the Snowdwop Amulet Mummy?" Len asked_

_"Yes, My snow baby, it is, you're a very smart boy" Elsa said picking Len up_

_"The Amulet feels powerful Mummy" Len said_

_"I would sure hope so, Amulets are renowned for there power" Elsa said, "If they weren't I wouldn't give you one."_

_"Why did you give me it" Len asked_

_"Because you're my Baby phoenix and I need to know that you'll always be safe no matter where you are or what happens to me. I hope it can protect you from Lizzie should she ever appear." Elsa says_

_"If it dont i know you will" Len says_

_"My baby, if Lizze is around it usually means I'm hurt" Elsa says "but she doesn't come around much, so I doubt you'll meet her until you're much, much stronger"_

_"And fwee fwom daddy" Len says_

_"And free from daddy" Elsa agrees_

"Again?" Mick says when Len comes to, he's laid back on the ground and Mick is kneeling next to him

"H….How" Len says

"They let me in. Your sister left after a long talk with Red and the Doc. Something about not letting you find out the truth" Mick said

"Why are you still here" Len said

"They're letting me stay. Had to give over the Heat Gun though" Mick said

"Stay where?" Len said

"In here with you" Mick said helping Len to his feet

"So you're locked in here to" Len said

"Better than you being alone" Mick said "Although I might be allowed to roam during the day"

"During the….." Len says

"You were out for five hours Len" Mick said "Come on, let's get you some food, I put it in your fridge"

"Where are you going to sleep, there's only one bed" Len said

"There's two couch's and they are getting another one" Mick said "I'll sleep on the couch tonight, I also requested a Table. Now eat" Mick handed Len a plate of food.

"Why am I not allowed to have my memories back Mick?" Len said while eating

"I don't know, but they aren't listening to your sis, were going to get them back." Mick said

"Lisa said I wouldn't be safe" Len said

"You're one of the most Badass motherfuckers I know, I'm pretty sure you could handle whatever danger is thrown your way. And you have me, Lisa and the flash too help you." Mick said

"Yeah, your a badass motherfucker to" Len said

"What did you see this time" Mick says

"It was about a necklace, An amulet" Len says "The snow Amulet"

"The one Lisa wears?" Mick says

"Yeah, turns out her favorite necklace is actually mine and my….. Mother gave it to me to keep me safe" Len says

"A magical Amulet" Mick says

"Yeah" Len says

"I wonder if that could help us get your memories back" Mick said

"Maybe…." Len said

* * *

Please Review


	3. The first step to rembering

**I do not own CW Arrowverse, but I do own all my OC Characters, Elsa, Lizzie, Death, Life, Cervo, and others **

**Summary: **Leonard Snart has a past he can not remember, his past was locked away from him. It was dangerous for him to remember, for if he knew who he truly was She could find him. Snarts earliest memory is when he was Seven, all years before that has been locked away from him. Now snart is 47 years old and called Captain cold, but something is not right. He's starting to have flashbacks, flashbacks that scare him, Flashbacks that cause him to be imprisoned at S.T.A.R. Labs by the Flash, Flashbacks that he is sure are not of his life, or are they? His jailers see something is wrong with him and become concerned because for all they knew Snart was fully Human. Now with the aid of S.T.A.R. labs, Flash, Lisa, and Mick Rory, he quests to find out the cause of these visions but the cause may be more than Snart can handle. He now knows the truth about who he is and puts himself in grave danger. She can now sense him and she's coming to kill him and his cold gun won't be enough to save him. But Leonard Snart won't go down without a fight

**Chapter 2: The first step to remembering**

"Good morning Cold, Heatwave" Cisco said approaching the glass

"My name is Mick, Not heat wave" Mick said from the couch

"Call me by my real name, I'm only captain cold when I'm on a heist" Len said

"Alright Fine, Snart, Rory" Cisco says

"Mick not Rory, Cisco" Mick grunts

"Snart was my Father" Len says

"Fine, Mick, Leonard" Cisco says "Happy now?"

"Quite" Len said sitting up in bed. Mick was stretching from his night on the couch

"That is going to take some getting used too" Cisco mumbles

"Were going to be working together, it's better if we're on first name basis" Len said

"Yeah I know Len-Leo-Leonard" Cisco says stumbling over his name "It's going to be easy, your name's a mouthful"

"Yeah, I get that. alot. Call me Len if you want" Len says

"Alright Len" Cisco says

"What did you want Cisco. I didn't think Catlin would be here until 9:00? It's only 7:30" Mick says

"Breakfast" Cisco says "If you want you guys can come out too the main office too eat. As long as you don't leave the building or go into the pipeline without permission we'll leave the door unlocked during the day"

"Sure" Len drawled "Let us get decent and we'll be up"

"Here, I brought you a change of clothes Mick" Cisco says sliding a pair of pants and a T-shirt through the slot in the glass "Had Lisa bring them by earlier"

"Thanks, we'll be up soon" Len says as Cisco disappears from View, they hear the door click indicating it was unlocked

"I reckon they're probably going to try to help me with my Pyromania like you and your Kleptomania" Mick said once Cisco was gone,

"Why do you say that?" Len asked

"They were talking about helping you cure the Kleptomania after you went into the Amulet vision" Mick says

"It would be nice to be able too lead a normal life" Len said "You wanna shower first?"

"Nah, I don't need too shower" Mick said

"Suit yourself, meet you in the lab" Len said going for a shower, 15 minutes later he Cisco and Mick were sitting around a table eating Waffles and Eggs

"So, we were talking last night. Len's latest Vision was about an Amulet" Mick said

"An amulet?" Cisco said

"Yeah, Magical Amulet the snow- I'm not supposed to say the name, Lisa won't be happy" Len said

"And why would that be?" Cisco questions it

"Saying the name summons it" Len said

"We think it might be able to help unlock his memories" Mick said

"Then, by all means, Summon it" Barry said from the doorway

"Good morning Barry" Cisco said

"Hey Scarlet" Mick and Len said in unison "Jink…. Jinks again"

"Jinks a third time….Ha! Owe me a Mocha" Len said

"You are not getting a Mocha" Mick said "I'll make you a hot chocolate later"

"Fine…" Len grumbled

"What are you doing here so early Barry" Cisco asked

"Had to get up, figured I'd just come on" Barry said "So about this Amulet Len"

"Snowdrop," Len said

"Huh what Snowdrop?" Cisco says "Whoa" There was a bright light blue flash. Len felt the rush of power, looking down he now saw the Amulet around his neck

"I give it five minutes at most for her to Call" Mick says

"I give it five seconds," Len says "Whoo I thought the rush felt good this is something else" at that moment Cisco got a phone call

"Hey…..Oh Lisa you need something…..Yeah, he's across the table from me why?...P…..put it on speaker. Lisa is something wrong…... Yes Ma'am" Cisco set his phone down and put it on speaker "You're on Speaker now"

"Thank you, Hey Lenny" Lisa said

"Yes sis?" Len asked using his most innocent-sounding tone

"LEONARD LEWIS SNART-PHOENIX WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH THE AMULET," Lisa screamed over the phone

"I…..Summoned it" Len said noticing Catlin walk in. The time was about 8:40

"YOU WHAT!" Lisa yells

"What did I just walk into" Catlin asked

"Len getting in trouble" Cisco snickers

"OH AND I AM PRETTY SURE YOU ENCOURAGED HIM FRANCISCO DAVID RAMON AND MICHEL RICHARD RORY" Lisa yelled

"Richard?"Barry snorted a laugh

"I stand corrected, Len, Mick and I are getting into trouble" Cisco says

"UGH! I can see it now the three of you are going to become some sort of musketeers"

"Or marauders!" Cisco said.

"I call Remus" Mick said

"If you're Remus I'm Sirius" Len said

"I want to be Remus" Cisco says

"Fine then I am James" Mick says

"If he's James I'm Lily" Len says

"I call Sirius then" Barry says

"Boys this isn't Harry Potter" Lisa says

"Silencio" Mick says

"Don't try silencing me, magic isn't real Michel" Lisa says

"Michel?" Catlin says

"My full name" Mick says

"Lenny I am coming too star labs, and taking that amulet back whatever you do do not put it on. If you do it will be to late" Lisa says and at that moment Len's world went black

"Mum! Mum where are you" seven year old Len yelled running down the halls of the floating palace

"Leonard stop! Wait!" Cervo yelled running after Len, both of them were in their nightclothes. The halls were filling with smoke that stung Lens eyes, Explosions echoed around them and he was scared. Len held one hand on the Snowdrop Amulet his mother had given him

"No! MUMMY!" Len screamed as Cervo caught up too him, She grabbed his arm tightly

"Come on Leonard, She's gone, Mum is gone. She has appeared, you can't go after her." Cervo said throwing Len over her shoulder. Cervo sprinted down the hall. Len saw something coming out of the smoke. It was a Woman with Pink eyes and Black hair. She bore two shimmering red blades. Len Screamed "What is it Lenny" Cervo said

"S-Scary woman behind us" Len said. Cervo stopped with a jolt and turned around putting Len on the ground. The Woman came out of the smoke fully. Cervo visibly pale.

"Well, Well, Well, look who we have here. Two lost little kids" The Woman says

"Who are you calling Little Lizzie" Cervo says "Lenny Run. Find Life, or Death or any one, just don't stop until you find them"

"I can't leave without Mummy" Len says

"Lenny, Go and Don't Stop. If you do It'll be too late. Tell whoever you find, Lizzie is back" Cervo says "GO!" Len took a few steps back "I love you Leonard, now go, run! GO!" Cervo said and Len took off down the hall moving faster than he ever had before. Ice appeared on the floor every time he took a step. He ran without a sound, containing his terrified whimpers.

"Whoa there Slugger what's wrong" Death said slipping out of the shadows catching Len by the arms

"Uncle Death!" Len latches himself onto Death

"Shh now Slugger, tell me what's wrong you seem like you've seen a ghost" Death said

"Cervo said to find you. She said to tell you Lizzie is back" Len said whimpering

"Lizzie is…...Oh no. Come on, no time to waste, we gotta get you out of here" Death said picking Len up and running to a room

"Uncle Death what's this" Len asked

"Something that's going to keep you safe" Death said putting Len on a stool in the middle of a big Machine. "I'm sorry Slugger" Death took the amulet off of Len and turned the machine on.

"Len….Len" Mick said shaking Len awake

"Huh…" Len said he noticed he was laying on a hospital bed

"You had another Flashback" Mick said

"Yeah no kidding" Len says

"Want to talk about it" Mick says

"I remember the last Memory I had before my Memories were locked away" Len said "A woman named Lizzie was trying to kill me I think. There were explosions and….and S-Smoke. I was looking for my M-mother but couldn't f-find her. My sister Cervo said s-she was g-gone…...Oh god…..oh god. This means my mother really is dead…" Len couldn't help the tears that started streaming down his face

"Oh Lenny" Mick said pulling Len into his arms

"That's it, we're restoring you're memories, finding this Lizzie and getting revenge for what she did to your mother" Barry said

"She is the reason his family was torn apart" Lisa says "There's no protecting you now that you've seen her." Lisa sat down next too Len. "We can't rush the process of the Amulet unlocking you're memories, but I will tell you about your past when you need to know it."

"What were you protecting me from Lisa" Len said

"From her, From Lizzie" Lisa says "She'll be coming now, she can find you. I won't have you being hunted without knowing what you're up against"

"Then tell me what I'm up against, what we're up against. Lisa, who is Lizzie?" Len said

"Not Who, What," Lisa said "Lizzie Phoenix is a monster. She hunts the children of Elsa Phoenix, Lizzie thinks if she can get rid of all of Elsa's Kids Elsa will give up. Lenny your mother isn't dead, she is just possessed. Has an Evil alter Ego"

"My m-mother is alive" Len questions

"Yes, only it's not her in control of her body at this moment. It's Lizzie, and Lizzie will stop at nothing to kill you, to kill everyone in this room, and to kill me" A voice said from the doorway everyone turned to see a man with black hair and purple eyes in the doorway.

"I thought you said no one could get past the security Cisco," Barry said

"Your petty security won't do anything against me," The man said "This is a nice place you have here by the way"

"Who are you," Lisa said grabbing her gold gun and charging it up.

"I am no one you should be concerned with," The man said

"Answer her!" Len snapped grabbing the Cold Gun from the nearby table

"Now, Now, you shouldn't take that tone with me. I'm a trained assassin, Slugger" The man said. Len Froze, he'd only ever been called that in memories

"I'm a trained assassin, Slugger" it rung in Len's head, he felt faint. Felt as if he'd pass out in any moment.

"U-Uncle Death" Len muttered as the darkness overtook him.

* * *

Please Review


	4. Family Fueds and sisters boyfreind

**I do not own CW Arrowverse, but I do own all my OC Characters, Elsa, Lizzie, Death, Life, Cervo, and others **

**Summary: **Leonard Snart has a past he can not remember, his past was locked away from him. It was dangerous for him to remember, for if he knew who he truly was She could find him. Snarts earliest memory is when he was Seven, all years before that has been locked away from him. Now snart is 47 years old and called Captain cold, but something is not right. He's starting to have flashbacks, flashbacks that scare him, Flashbacks that cause him to be imprisoned at S.T.A.R. Labs by the Flash, Flashbacks that he is sure are not of his life, or are they? His jailers see something is wrong with him and become concerned because for all they knew Snart was fully Human. Now with the aid of S.T.A.R. labs, Flash, Lisa, and Mick Rory, he quests to find out the cause of these visions but the cause may be more than Snart can handle. He now knows the truth about who he is and puts himself in grave danger. She can now sense him and she's coming to kill him and his cold gun won't be enough to save him. But Leonard Snart won't go down without a fight

**Chapter 3: Family fued and sisters boyfreind**

Len groaned and blinked against the harsh lights. He was still in the Star labs medical room. He was shirtless and as far as he could tell had an IV in his arm and was connected to oxygen. "Easy there Slugger, easy. You hit your head when you went down." The man from before, Death said

"H-How long" Len asked through the Oxygen mask

"Three hours. Cisco here tells me you have a knack for passing out." Death said

"I…." Len says

"Says it's from the Visions- the flashbacks you have been having" Death said

"Sometimes I pass out, Uncle, Sometimes I don't" Len says

"How long have you been having these Flashbacks" Death says

"For a while, i don't know for sure" Len said

"Year's or months" Death said

"1 year 4 months" Mick said from the corner of the room

"That's a while" Death said "You're lucky Lizzie hasn't tracked you down by now"

"How is it she's able to track him, track the children of Elsa" Lisa says

"The moment a Child of my cousin's memories return so do their powers" Death says "Lizzie can track the Phoenix blood, which gives off a electromagnetic signal so slight only those with Phoenix power can detect it"

"Hold up. Let's go back a bit. Powers? Captain cold has Powers!?" Cisco says

"Captain cold? Huh guess the ice thing stayed with you slugger" Deaths says "Yes Cisco, Slugger, or captain cold as you call him has powers. Anything Cold related, Ice, snow, you name it, he could control it. Make it"

"You know, My dad used to call me slugger" Barry says

"I don't see how that has any relevance to the situation at hand" Caitlin says

"It doesn't, I just needed to get that off my chest" Barry says

"How do we Stop Lizzie?" Lisa says

"Right now, we don't, I haven't heard from Lizzie in over 30 year's" Death says

"30 years? Should be 40, I'm 47" Len says

"I am well aware of how old you are Slugger" Death said

"Who" Len said looking his uncle in the eyes

"You're nephew. Jason Nightshadow was murdered by Lizzie in cold blood on may 3rd 1989." Death says "He died before he regained his memories. He was the first one she found, the next day she attacked Jason's Mother Leafa who to did not have her memories. Leafa was saved by her Father Bobby. Lizzie has not been heard from since then"

"How is…..how is Leafa" Len says

"She's recovered since then, she came close, Sunlight and Vampires are never a good mix. She's got her memories back to. Took her mother's place at the throne until Elsa is found, but she isn't the same. Cold, shut off. She's back too who she was before Jason. Back to being a B- Brat" Death says

"You can cuss Uncle Death, I'm an adult now. Not some little kid who needs protecting" Len says

"Don't remind me; I remember that everyday. Remember that I left you and Lisa too grow up with a monster. I left you to Lewis's Mercy" Death says

"You could of taken us in" Lisa says

"No, i couldn't of. You would of been in more danger then. Lewis might of been good for you. The two of you are badarses." Death says

"Yeah…. We are, with out Lewis's help I wouldn't of become captain cold" Len says

"You being the bad arse super villan you are might just be enough to keep you alive when Lizzie comes. Len I need you to make me a promise" Death said giving Len a long Stern look

"I don't make promises I can't keep, what is it you want" Len says

"I want you too promise me too never go looking for Lizzie" Death says

"You really think I would encourage my own death. No thanks I rather enjoy being alive" Len says with a smirk

"Wipe that grin off your face, slugger, we both know the first thing you'll do when she shows up is grab that super fancy gun of yours and try to freeze her" Death says

"How did you know it was a cold gun?" Len says

"Well you've always had a fantisation with the cold and Cisco did call you captain cold, Slugger, it doesn't take Einstein to figure it out" Death says

"If Lizzie was to kill me, Life could always bring me back" Len says

"Life hasn't been seen since 1982, I have no idea where he is, or if he even has his memories back" Death says

"So now that Len has his memories he has powers? How does that work" Cisco says changing the topic

"Leonard had powers all along. He just didn't know it." Death says "now that he knows he has them, Lizzie can track him. They're activated"

"I don't fully have my memories back uncle" Len says

"I know you don't, but you remembered Lizzie. That allowed me too find you." Death says standing up.

"So what now" Len says

"Now you come with me back to the Silver Den and take your place at the Throne. Leafa is unfit to be ruler" Death says

"Isn't it dangerous for me to go too the silver den" Len says

"Maybe, but not as dangerous as it would be should you stay here. The moment you use your powers is the moment she pinpoints your location. Come along, we haven't any time too waste"

"No" Len said standing up and facing his uncle with his arms crossed across his chest. Without the blanket covering him every one of his million scars that covered his arms, torso, neck and face were visible. It was at this point Len noticed he also had no pants on, just his boxer briefs. So the many scars scattered along his waist and legs were fully exposed as well. He gave his uncle the coldest glare he could muster, he was not about to go hide out in some palace.

"You're not very threatening Slugger now come on" Death said motioning to the door

"I said No" Len says

"Excuse me?" Death says cocking a eyebrow "I don't believe I was asking if you wanted too or not. There is a phycopath after you, you don't get too say no"

"Last time I checked I was a legal adult" Len said "I don't run and hide. Haven't done it before sure as hell won't start now"

"Leonard Lewis Snart-Phoenix there is a Madwoman after you, A Madwoman fully capable of Killing you. I need to keep you safe" Death says

"Yeah, and how are you going to do that? Lock me up in some tower like a distressed Princess? No Thanks. I'll take my chances here" Len says

"You'd rather be locked up here, in this laboratory like some Lab rat than being at home. In the Silver den" Death says

"The Silver Den isn't my home. It's just my past, i would rather live in the present than the past. I am not going into hiding and if that means being a Prisoner then fine, I accept that. I am not, not going to the Silver den" Len says

"Fine, but to be clear this was your choice. I can't protect you. You're on your own for now" Death says heading for the door

"Uncle" Len says

"I think you've said enough. You don't want my protection" Death says without turning back too Len.

"Death Wait" Mick says blocking Death's way. "Boss isn't done talking too you yet"

"Uncle, you need to stop trying to protect us" Len says

"What" Death says

"Stop trying to protect our family" Len says

"If I don't protect you, and everyone else, I won't have anyone" Death says "So no I won't stop"

"United we Stand, divided we fall" Len says taking off the oxygen mask and removing the IV

"...What?" Death says softly turning too faced Len. "What did you just say"

"United we stand, Divided we fall" Len says walking up too his uncle "Aesop"

"That….That was your mother's favorite war time quote" Death says

"I Know, never knew why until now. If you keep protecting us the way you are, we've already lost, already fallen. We are divided, the only way to ensure our safety is too unite us. Uncle stop Protecting us and put our family back together. Where there is unity there is always victory" Len says

"Okay" Death says putting his hands on Len's shoulders "I hope you're right, Slugger"

"I'm always right Uncle" Len says "I've got mum's DNA how could I ever be wrong"

"Yeah. You're mother had the brains of the Family, 14 PHD's and 13 different doctorate degrees. She was also the Lady of Magic and has even created her own spells. Not too mention created and ran A entire kingdom on her own." Death says "You're just like her."

"Is that why you are so persistent too take Len away" Mick says gruffly

"You could say that. Slugger you're like you're mum in everyway I know. You have her smile and her eyes. The same skin tone, and the same snarky attitude that used too drive me up the walls. You're a stubborn arse like her to. You better stay alive you hear me? Stay alive and find a way to save your mother. I don't care how you do it, stay alive and save Elsa" Death says

"I will" Len said and a moment later Death was gone, having melted into the shadows.

"That was tense" Cisco says

"Tell me about it" Len mumbles stumbling into Mick, Mick wrapped his arms around the smaller man

"You going to be alright Len?" Barry says

"I will be, when we save my mother" Len says

"Then we better get to work" Cisco says "How about we go to the lab"

"Yeah...Can I get some clothes first" Len said

"Here" Caitlin hands Len the clothes he had been wearing earlier

"Thanks, I'll be out in a few" Len says as they all leave too give him some privacy to get dressed, only one person stayed, and that was Mick.

"You sure you're alright Partner" Mick says

" I'm being hunted by a Madwoman on a murder spree who can track me by powers I never knew I had; Said madwoman is also the other soul who inhabits and can control my mother's body, has been controlling my mother who i thought was dead for 40 years. So no, Mick I'm not okay. I'm freaking out" Len says

"Do you trust him" Mick says letting go of Len

"Trust who" Len says

"That Death guy…. You're uncle" Mick says

"No" Len says

"Yeah, I don't trust him either" Mick says

"I want to trust him but…" Len says looking down "There comes a Time where you stop trusting people in general"

"I know, Len, I know" Mick says "Hey, are you aware that you're spewing blood?"

"I'm bleeding?" Len says

"Doc! Len's spewing blood" Mick said

"What! We left you alone for two seconds" Caitlin says running in "Where is he- Oh the IV" Caitlin grabs a roll of Gauze and begins to wrap Lens arm "No more yanking IV's out"

"Yes Ma'am" Len says

"Come on, let's go to the Lab now" Caitlin says "Cisco's got lunch"

"Thank you but I'm not Hungry" Len says

"You eat or I will have Mick hold you down and let Barry feed you like a Baby" Caitlin says

"But I'm not hungry" Len says

"Yes you are Boss" Mick says as Len's stomach growls loudly

"Okay fine, maybe i'm a little hungry" Len says sheepishly "Is there Pizza?"

"Yes Barry went and got 15 larges" Caitlin says

"I call three of the Cheese" Mick says

"How you eat that much is beyond me" Len says

"How you eat so little is beyond me" Mick says

"In a previous life i must've been a bird" Len says

"Okay let's get some food into you mister" Caitlin says

"Pizza" Len says as they enter lab

"What's wrong with Snart? Why is he out" Joe says

"Well….you see" Cisco says

"It's a very long story Detective" Mick says

"One I'm sure Barry is going too tell me right now" Joe says

"Uhh yeah, in the hallway" Barry says putting down his pizza and leading Joe out.

"Was he holding that Pizza like a Taco?" Len says

"Yeah, Barry does that" Cisco says as Mick forcibly puts Len in a chair and puts a plate of Pizza in front of him

"What do you want to drink Len" Mick says

"Hot Chocolate" Len says tearing into the Pizza slice

"Umm it's summer, i think it's a little hot for hot chocolate" Mick says

"With marshmallows" Len says

"Okay, Hot chocolate it is" Mick says

"I think he needs water instead. He could be dehydrated" Caitlin says

"If he throws a Temper tantrum it's on you" Mick says he sets a cup of water in front of Len.

"That's not Hot chocolate" Len says

"The doc said you needed water" Mick says

"NO I WANT MY HOT CHOCOLATE" Len throws the glass of water on the ground, the glass shattering on impact. Seconds later Joe runs in.

"What's wrong! I heard a crash, what did he do" Joe says

"Miss Priss is throwing a temper tantrum" Mick says "Len you're cleaning up your mess"

"Oh relax it's just water Mick, now gimme hot chocolate" Len says

"No" Mick says "not after that stunt, it's water or nothing"

"You owe me hot chocolate from earlier" Len says

"And you'll get it when you're not on the verge of dehydration" Mick says

"Fine" Len says taking the new glass of water. The rest of the meal went without problems, Joe sat away from the group, glaring sternly at Len who seemed too ignore him. "So what now?" Len says standing up

"Now, you clean up the mess you made" Cisco says handing Len a broom and a dustpan and gesturing to the pile of glass

"Fuck you" Len says

"That's you're sisters job" Cisco says "Oh Shit….I shouldnt of Ack!" Cisco has too jump out of the way of a shot from the cold gun that was aimed at his crotch.

"YOU AND MY SISTER ARE WHAT?!" Len screams

"Snart! Stand Down or I'll shoot" Joe says aiming his gun at Len

"Joe put the gun down" Barry says pushing joe's gun down

"He shot at Cisco" Joe says

"You're sleeping with my sister!" Len said glaring at Cisco

"Ummmmmm" Cisco says looking away from len

"I will give you until i finish cleaning up this glass and water too compose a reasonable argument as too why i should not give you frostbite on you're dick" Len says

"I….." Cisco says as Len starts too clean up the glass. A few minoutes later he turns back too cisco

"So, Cisco why are you fucking my sister" Len says with a smile

"Um….Werekindofdating" Cisco says quickly

"Say what?" Len says "Say that again, slower"

"Ummmm" Cisco says eyeing the cold gun

"Snart put the gun down" Joe says "I thought you guys were keeping that away from him"

"Yeah…" Barry says and in a flash he grabs the cold gun from Len

"Hey! I was going to use that" Len says

"Now you're not" Barry says, Cisco visibly relaxed seeing that Len no longer had his gun.

"Well….Cisco you going to answer me" Len says

"Lisa and I are sort of a…..thing" Cisco says stepping a few feet away from Len

"Oh...Okay" Len says sitting down

"Y…..you're not mad" Cisco says

"Oh no, I'm pissed, pissed i didn't hear it from her" Len says "But let's get one thing straight, you ever hurt her and the cold gun will be the least of your worries"

"Is that a death threat Snart" Joe glowers at Len

"No it's a promise. He ever hurts her, and she will kill him. I'll just help her hide his body like the last seven she dated" Len says. They all heard a Thud.

"Cisco?" Caitlin says

"Oh look, pretty boy feinted" Mick says

"Can you not call my sisters boyfriend pretty boy," Len says "Even if he is hot as fuck"

"This is starting to get uncomfortable" Barry says

"I agree scarlet" Len says "it's also getting boring" as Len said that the computer started beeping "What's that?"

"Looks like a red dot over the bank" Mick says checking the computer

"That's my cue to save the day. One of you do comm since Cisco is down" Barry said speeding over too his suit and putting it on with his super speed and is gone. Len took the seat in front of the microphone that was linked to Barry's comm.

* * *

Please Review


	5. Rouges at Star Labs

**I do not own CW Arrowverse, but I do own all my OC Characters, Elsa, Lizzie, Death, Life, Cervo, and others **

**Summary: **Leonard Snart has a past he can not remember, his past was locked away from him. It was dangerous for him to remember, for if he knew who he truly was She could find him. Snarts earliest memory is when he was Seven, all years before that has been locked away from him. Now snart is 47 years old and called Captain cold, but something is not right. He's starting to have flashbacks, flashbacks that scare him, Flashbacks that cause him to be imprisoned at S.T.A.R. Labs by the Flash, Flashbacks that he is sure are not of his life, or are they? His jailers see something is wrong with him and become concerned because for all they knew Snart was fully Human. Now with the aid of S.T.A.R. labs, Flash, Lisa, and Mick Rory, he quests to find out the cause of these visions but the cause may be more than Snart can handle. He now knows the truth about who he is and puts himself in grave danger. She can now sense him and she's coming to kill him and his cold gun won't be enough to save him. But Leonard Snart won't go down without a fight

**Chapter 4: Rouges in Star Labs**

Barry Arrived at the Central City bank to see flames shooting out of the windows and to hear people screaming. "Flash! You have to help them! She's going too roast them Alive" A man said appearing next to Barry with a blonde girl at his side

"Ray! Sara, who knew you were in town"

"Just came by to check in with Snart and Mick when we saw this. I can't fight her. She's way too strong" Ray says, he was in his A.T.O.M suit helping people to safety

"Then you stand back and get people to safety. I'll fight the Meta" Barry said rushing into the burning building

"Scarlet what's going on" Len said over Barry's ear comm

"Some Meta is burning Central City bank to the ground, I'm going to go see who she is" Barry says

"How do you know it's a she?" Len said

"Ray is here, he saw her." Barry says

"Is that Snart on your earpiece" Ray says

"Yeah, now come on, we haven't any time too waste" barry says

"Come on Scarlet, we both know you can put that fire out... in a flash" Len says

"Now is not the time for a pun" Barry says

"Every time is the time for puns" Len says

"You either shut up or I'm muting you" Barry says as he and Ray head in different directions

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here. Another hero wannabe" A sickly sweet voice said as Barry approached a black-haired woman from behind

"It's over flamey" Barry says

"Flamey? That's almost as bad as Mistress fire, like you're little friend the Atom called me" The woman said turning to face Barry, she wore dark shades over her eyed that almost hide a large scar that looked like he went through her left eye. She wore mostly black leather-like a combat outfit and had an array of weapons from knives to two shimmering red blades around her neck she wore a purple amulet.

"It doesn't matter what you're called. You're under arrest on charges of Arisen" Barry says

"Oh, where have I heard that before" The woman says

"Who are you" Barry said spinning his arms so fast the fire went out

"Well that was…... Impressive" The woman says

"Who are you" Barry says grabbing her shoulders and slamming her into a wall. The woman took a deep breath.

"Where is he" She snarls

"...What?" Barry says taken back

"WHERE IS HE! HIS SCENT IS ON YOU!" The woman says

"Who are you talking about?" Barry says as the woman throws him across the room

"WHERE IS LEONARD LEWIS SNART!" The woman says

"You're Lizzie" Barry says and in a flash, the woman had him by the throat.

"Oh that's sweet, he talks about me. Has he told you I took his mummy from him" Lizzie says "Would I be correct to assume he's on the other end of that line"

"I won't let you near him" Barry says

"I'm coming for you Leonard" Lizzie says throwing Barry across the room "But I think I'll kill your precious little rouges and dear little sister first that'll draw you out wont it. I expect to see you soon, deary" In a flash of blinding pink light Lizzie was gone.

"Crap" Barry says looking around he saw the bank was mostly burnt up, on the ground he saw a pair of sunglasses, it was the pair Lizzie had been wearing

"Barry, bring Ray and Sara and get back here." Len said over the comm, he sounded scared

"I'm on my way Len" Barry said walking out of the Bank to see Ray and Sara

"What was that Barry" Sara asked

"That…..that was the woman who wishes to see Len dead. We need to go to Star Labs" Barry says

"Can we walk I don't think my suit can handle your speed?" Ray says

"Yeah, there are some things I need to explain anyway. Len can I tell them"

"Yeah, more who know the better our chances," Len says

"Okay so Len has been having flashbacks, or more memories of things he didn't know were in his past. These memories had too locked away because a madwoman took control of his mother's body when he was 7. When his memories were locked up too keep him safe from this woman so were his powers, but now that they have been unlocked so have his powers. The woman, Lizzie can now track him, but luckily she can only figure out a general Area, or at least that's what I hope" Barry says

"So Snart has powers? Who knew" Sara says

"Ice Powers," Barry says they were silent the rest of the way too star labs

"Hey! Let go of me….Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiick" Len whined trying to get out of the headlock Mick had him in

"Children, I work with Children," Caitlin says

"Let go of meeeeeeeeeee" Len whined

"What…...What's going on here?" Ray questions

"I have no idea" Barry says

"The children are fighting" Caitlin says massaging her forehead

"Where's cisco" Sara questions

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick come onnnnnnnnnnnn" Len whines the only response he got was Micks gruff laughter as he hoisted Len over his shoulder

"What do you say if you want me to stop" Mick says

"What happened?" Barry says

"Len dismembered Micks gun and refuses too put it back together. Mick tried to set Cisco on fire too wake him up" Caitlin says

"He's still out?" Barry says

"Yeah" Caitlin says glancing back to the Med room where Cisco was sound asleep on a hospital bed "Sleeping like a baby"

"How long do you think he's going to be out?" Sara asks

"Probably a while, that happens when Cisco drops, he stays out for a while" Caitlin says

"I ran into…..Oh Shit…..I'lllllllll be right back" Barry says in a flash he's gone.

"Where's he going?" Ray asks

"Beats me" Mick says

"MIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" Len says

"Oh for the love of god Mick put him down!" Caitlin snaps

"Hmmm Nah" Mick says as Len manages to throw his legs around mick knocking mick off balanced. Mick falls to the ground landing on Len

"Get off me you giant oaf" Len says

"Giant oaf why you!" Mick exclaims and he and Len starts rolling around on the floor punching at each other

"Ack! Allen! I was in the middle of a heist" Lisa says when barry returns

"I saw, but for now i need you to stay here" Barry says

"Mick! Len!" Caitlin says

"Mickey! Stop beating up my jerk" Lisa says

"Good too see you to trainwreck" Len grunts between Mick's hits

"What do we do we gotta stop them" Ray says

"You figure that out. I got five more people too pick up" Barry says running off

"You two have five seconds until I go get the sedatives" Caitlin says

"Shove off Doc" Mick growled landing a punch on Len's face

"Eek!" A woman said

"Shawna" Lisa says

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Shawna says

"Mick is beating the daylights out of Lenny" Lisa says

"Fuck!" A man says as he's zipped into the room "Ugh what is Flash doing kidnapping us all? I am not going back in that pipe"

"Relax baby, we'd be in there already if we were" Shawna says

"That's it times up" Caitlin says Jabbing Mick with a Needle

"Hey Mark" Lisa says "Hey Caitlin where is Cisco"

"He's in the Med, passed out about ten minutes ago. I believe Len is going too want to talk with you"

"How long till the sedative kicks in" Mark asks

"At most 15 minutes," Caitlin says

"Great, let's hope Len can survive a 15-minute smackdown," Mark says "Hey that reminds me of a song"

"Arghh" Len groaned a few moments later Barry returned with three men.

"Axel, James, Hartley" Shawna says

"What's going on?" Axel

"There is a psychopath after all of you, she wants to use you too get too len" Barry says

"Ughhhhhhh, Lizzie…...Here" Len says spitting blood in Micks face

"I'm gonna….." Mick then collapses

"Finally" Len says shoving Mick off him

"Would one of you boys be a dear and help me move mr. feisty too a bed" Caitlin says

"None of us are really dears" Mark says

"Mark, take Mick too a bed" Shawna says

"Yes Dear" Mark says grabbing Mick by the arms and dragging him over to a hospital bed " Hey Axel help me lift him up"

"I thought you could lift him" Axel says

"Axel, Shut up and help him" Len says "So Barry what happened out there"

"I ran into Lizzie" Barry said

"Already?" Len says

"Yeah, Like Death said, she can track you now" Barry says

"Fuck" Len said

"The moment Cisco is up I say we have him upgrade the security system" Lisa says

"Speaking of Cisco…. You and I need to have some words young lady" Len says

"What….. I guess you know" Lisa says

"That you're dating him, yeah I know" Len says

"Are you mad?" Lisa says

"About you dating him, No" Len says Lisa breathed a sigh of relief "I'm pissed that you didn't have the decency to tell me and I had to find out by your boyfriend"

"You're not going to give him the shovel talk are you" Lisa says

"Already have, kept it short. And stop trying to change the topic. Why in hell did you not think too tell me"

"I didn't think you would approve" Lisa says

"Why wouldn't I? He's much better than any of your past boyfriends" Len says

"Why do I get the feeling you're going too have a talk with him" Lisa says

"Because I am, and no, you're not allowed to be there" Len says

"Lenny…" Lisa says

"Don't Lenny me, the two of you are sleeping together, I do believe I should have a talk with your geek" Len says sitting down on a couch

"What are we doing here boss?" Jesse says

"Aren't you paying attention when Flash explained" Shawna says

"No" James says

"Barry, my name is Barry" Barry said "Len would you like too tell them"

"Yeah, Rouges! Gather round" Len says. Shawna, Jesse, Hartley, Axel, and Mark all sat down around where Len was

"Yes Boss?" Axel said

"Now, there is something important I need to tell you. I hope this is the last time I have too explain this. For a little over a year I have been having Flashbacks of a Past that was locked away from me, recently my uncle came and told us why my memories were locked away. My mother was possessed by a Madwoman named Lizzie who wants to kill everyone in my family, Lizzie believes Elsa; my mother will die if her family does, Lizzie can track us by our powers, powers that are linked to memories. It's called Phoenix power and it's different for every one of us. I've yet to use the powers I have and I'm still having the Flashbacks" Len says

"So why are we here" Axel asks

"This afternoon, Barry went out to a bank that was on fire, at that bank he found Lizzie. Lizzie knew about you and threatened to use you to get too me. So Barry brought you all here for protection, which means no heists, no thieving until this whole thing blows over. It would be best if you didn't leave star labs unless absolutely necessary" Len says

"I will set up rooms for all of you, at night you'll be locked in them but you have free reign of the place during the day, we only have a limited number of rooms so it'll be two too a room, I was thinking the tricksters, Mark and Hartley, and then Lisa and Shawna" Barry says "Len and Mick already room together, and Cisco will be staying too help keep an eye on things. Once we know we can trust you more we may start leaving you doors unlocked"

"What about our things" Shawna says

"Once we get the rooms set up I'll take you one by one to pack your stuff from your place," Barry says "Starting with Mick whenever he wakes up"

"Have him pack my things, he knows what I would want" Len says

"I could take you now" Barry says

"No, it's to dangerous for me too leave at all, not until I learn how to fight better" Len says as the room started to get brighter he closed his eyes against the harsh light

_"Hello?" Len called out he was in an empty room that had purple fog swirling around his feet. He was 47 in age. The room he was in a large and round it had no doors or windows. "Where am I…. This isn't a Flashback"_

_"You're right. It's not a Flashback" A woman said from behind him, he turned to face her pulling the cold gun from his hip and pointing it at her. She was short, with pale skin. She had the most beautiful golden blonde hair and bright vivid purple eyes. There was a scar that went through her left eye, through the tear duct. She wore a simple ice blue evening gown and a simple crystal crown._

_"Who…." Len started to say_

_"Leonard" The woman said "you should know me" she touched the purple Amulet that was around her neck._

_"M….Mummy" Len stammered_

_"Hello Snowbaby" Elsa said walking closer to him "Put the gun away"_

_"H...How I thought Lizzie" Len said_

_"There are things Lizzie doesn't know about, this is one of those things. It's called Vision sight. It's a ability that's unique to me, allows me to talk too anyone in our family."_

_"How?" Len asks_

_"Basically by pulling them into their minds" Elsa says_

_"So this is all happening in my head. It's not real, you're not real" Len says_

_"Just because it's happening inside your head, doesn't mean it's not real" Elsa says_

_"I guess so" Len says lowering his gun_

_"You look so much like you're father, baby" Elsa says putting her hand on his face_

_"Why did you pull me into this" Len asks_

_"I wanted to meet you. And tell you how to defeat Lizzie" Elsa says_

_"I can defeat her, save you" Len says_

_"Not alone." Elsa says "If you want to kill her for good you need all your siblings too remember who they are" Elsa says_

_"Doesn't that make them a target?" Len asks_

_"Maybe, but each of your siblings have a special Item that i gifted them. Every Item is considered cursed or dangerous, and together all of that can be used to kill Lizzie for good." Elsa says_

_"That's great" Len says_

_"Unfortunately the Items have been scattered and not all of your siblings have theirs and one of your sisters is in Stasis" Elsa says_

_"Then how do I find them" Len says "and help her"_

_"Cervo is in stasis, she's badly injured. She never lost her memory because Lizzie badly injured her the day Death locked you're memories away. She will help you find you're siblings and restore their memories but she needs to be healed" Elsa says_

_"Where is she, how do I heal her" Len asks_

_"She's in the Silver Den" Elsa says "Usually only I could heal her but I've been investigating, I believe Gideon could heal her"_

_"Alright, how do I get too the silver den" Len says_

_"You're amulet can create a direct portal to the Palace, I don't know where you're uncle is keeping her but she's in the Palace. Take Mick with you, you'll need him too carry the Stasis chamber she's in" Elsa says_

_"Once she's better she can find our siblings but what about the Items" Len says_

_"She'll also help you find those, here, this will help to find them too" Elsa pulls a small notepad out of her pocket_

_"What's this" Len said taking the notepad_

_"It's a field journal of all the Items I don't know how much help it'll be but it'll tell you what you're looking for. And yes it'll be in your pocket when you wake" Elsa says_

_"I'm out cold again" Len says_

_"Yeah, sorry about this. Good news is you should stop fainting when you have a flash back now." Elsa says "If you have any more of them, you didn't have as much too remember as the others do." Elsa began to fade out "I can't hold this much longer baby"_

_"I understand. Go, i'll get this done" Len says_

_"I know you will, that's why I choose you too tell and not the others. I love you snowbaby" Elsa says_

_"I love you to mum" Len says_

_"Remember find the others. United we stand. Divided we fall" Elsa says as she fades away and everything goes dark._

"Lenny, Lenny!" Lisa said and he felt a sharp pain on the side of his face with a loud slap sound

"Arghh! Was that really necessary, Trainwreck" Len asks his sister, he was laid out on the couch

"Sorry, you were out cold" Lisa says

"Yeah, I know, I had a vision" Len says

"You mean a flashback" Lisa says

"No, an actual Vision. My Mum can do this thing where she pulls someone into their mind too have a talk with them and she was telling me how to kill Lizzie" Len says

"That's great so how do we do it" Cisco says sitting nearby, he looked a little pale and out of it

"All my siblings need to remember who they are and I need to go get Cervo, when she's healed by Gideon she will help me track down my siblings and their magical Items that will help to kill Lizzie" Len says "Mum gave me this book" He pulled out the notepad that help information about all the items

"Do you mind if I look over that" Cisco asks "You should go and get Cervo"

"No, and I can't get her until Mick is up." Len says handing the notepad too Cisco "I think you should take it easy though"

"First you threaten me then you are telling me too take it easy, I'm getting mixed messages here" Cisco says

"And In a bit we need to talk" Len says

"That wasn't a shovel talk" Cisco asks

"I'm not giving you another shovel talk" Len says

"No time better than the present then" Cisco says "Out in the hall?"

"Sure" Len said getting up and following Cisco out too the hall, Cisco appeared nervous so Len left the cold gun back in the lounge, he didn't want the man too pass out again "How long have you been with Lisa" Len asked as soon as they were out of earshot of everyone else

"Ummm three months" Cisco says

"And the two of you are already sleeping together" Len says cocking an eyebrow

"Uhhhhhh yeah….." Cisco says nervously

"Are the two of you using protection" Len asks

"Yes" Cisco says blushing

"Do you love her" Len asks

"Yes with all my heart" Cisco says

"Then I have no problem with you dating her" Len says turning and going back into the lounge, leaving Cisco staring behind him in shock.

* * *

Please Review


	6. Visit to the Silver Den

**I do not own CW Arrowverse, but I do own all my OC Characters, Elsa, Lizzie, Death, Life, Cervo, and others **

**Summary: **Leonard Snart has a past he can not remember, his past was locked away from him. It was dangerous for him to remember, for if he knew who he truly was She could find him. Snarts earliest memory is when he was Seven, all years before that has been locked away from him. Now snart is 47 years old and called Captain cold, but something is not right. He's starting to have flashbacks, flashbacks that scare him, Flashbacks that cause him to be imprisoned at S.T.A.R. Labs by the Flash, Flashbacks that he is sure are not of his life, or are they? His jailers see something is wrong with him and become concerned because for all they knew Snart was fully Human. Now with the aid of S.T.A.R. labs, Flash, Lisa, and Mick Rory, he quests to find out the cause of these visions but the cause may be more than Snart can handle. He now knows the truth about who he is and puts himself in grave danger. She can now sense him and she's coming to kill him and his cold gun won't be enough to save him. But Leonard Snart won't go down without a fight

**Visit to the Silver Den**

"Mick, get up" Len said shaking mick awake the next morning

"Wha' d' you wan' 't's too early" Mick slurred sleepily

"He really doesn't want to get up does he" Barry said from the doorway

"He never does" Len says "Come on Mick we got things to do"

"No, we 'on't you cant 'eave the 'ab" Mick slurred

"You sure you dont want me to tag along Len," Barry says

"We'll be fine" Len says

"Well, in that case, my day job beckons, good luck getting him out of bed" Barry said

"Come on Mick get up" Len says

"Ugh Wha' is the point in getting up so early" Mick grumbles

"We need to go to the silver den and get my half-sister," Len says

"Lovely" Mick grumbles "And how do you suppose we get to the silver den?" Mick asked

"Like this" Len touched his amulet opening a portal. "Get dressed, we're going"

"Gimme a few" Mick says finally getting out of bed

"You have two minutes," Len says

"Impatient bastard" Mick grumbles as he proceeds to get dressed

"Idiot" Len shoots back

"Drama Queen" Mick retorts

"Okay we are not playing the name-calling game," Len says.

"Yeah, yeah," Mick says "Let's go" They both walk through the portal and end up in a huge throne room, with portraits lined all around the room. There was a girl sitting in the Throne, she had Green hair, deathly pale skin and red eyes

"Welcome home Prince Leo" a man said, this man had grey hair and red eyes

"Hello Bobby" Len says "You can call me Len, Leo is what Lewis called me"

"Of course my prince" Bobby says "Welcome to the Silver Den My Sir" Bobby bows too Mick

"Uhhhhhhh Len what hell did you bring me too," Mick says

"This is the Silver Den Mick. Bobby this is my friend Mick" Len says

"It's a pleasure too me you Mick," Bobby says "What brings you to home My Prince"

"Mum contacted me she told me of a way that might be able to heal Cervo" Len says "But to do so we have too take her back too Star Labs"

"Ugh! You are being too loud, go buzz off and talk somewhere else" Leafa snaps from the throne

"Leafa, that is no way to talk to your little brother" Bobby scolds Leafa "Come Along my Prince, I'll show you too Cervo"

"Has Death come back yet?" Len asked as he followed Bobby into a hallway Mick trailing behind him, his eyes zoning in on everything they passed

"Not yet, he's gone out in search of Sir Life" Bobby says "could be a while till he gets back"

"Understood" Len says

"Len….how long are we going to be here…..the paintings are watching me," Mick says

"Of course we're watching you, we watch everything that comes down this hall" A portrait says

"Ahhhh!" Mick yelped

"Oh dont be such a pussy cat Mick" Len says

"Dont tell me talking paintings dont freak you out!" Mick exclaims taking hold of lens arm

"No, not really." Len says

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You grew up with them in the childhood you cant remember" Mick says harshly

"Now, now mick there is no need too be so cold" Len says

"I am to freaked out too deal with you're puns!" Mick exclaims

"Aww I thought you could always deal with my puns" Len says

"You fucking bastard, once we get out of here I'm socking you in the face" Mick says

"Love you to Mick" Len says

"I….You…...please tell me you're joking" Mick says

"Hmmm am i" Len says

"Uhhhhhhh" Mick says

"Here we are" Bobby says opening the door to the med, in the middle of the room they saw a girl with silver-white hair and dark skin laying in what looked like a glass box.

"She's just as I remember her" Len says sadly walking over too Cervo

"She can survive being out of Stasis for up too 73 hours. Get her to Gideon as soon as you can, the chamber can't be moved" Bobby says

"Noted" Len says "Mick will you get her"

"What am I you're donkey" Mick says gently picking Cervo up out of the Stasis chamber and holding her Bridal style "Do we have to go back through that damn hallway?"

"No, I can make you a portal to Star Labs from here" Bobby says

"That would be much appreciated, thank you Bobby" Len says as A portal opens

"It was nice to see you again my prince, take care of cervo" Bobby says

"I will, we'll contact you when she is better, c'mon mick, let's go" Len says, he and Mick go through the portal and come out in the Med of Star Labs

"Oh! Is that her?" Caitlin asks

"Yeah, this is Cervo. Cisco any luck in contacting the Waverider?" Len says as Mick lays Cervo down on a hospital bed, Caitlin went over and began checking her over

"Yeah, Rip said they should be here in two days" Cisco says

"Good, Cervo cant sustain herself long without a stasis chamber. Gideon will need to heal her" Len says

"While we wait I was thinking we could do some training" Cisco says

"What kind of training" Mick questions, he was standing on the opposite side of the room than Len and wouldn't look at him.

"Power training. I say we activate those powers of yours Len" Cisco says

"Isnt that dangerous?" Len says

"Dont worry, I just pumped up our security system. Your power will be untraceable inside Star Labs" Cisco says

"Alright, let's go. Mick, you coming" Len asks

"Uhhhh no boss i think i'm going to stay here and help the doc" Mick says

"Suit yourself hot stuff" Len says

"Lenny please stop flirting with Mickey, you're making him very uncomfortable," Lisa says as they walk down too the training room

"Okay fine" Len says "So how do we do this"

"Well I was hoping maybe you knew" Cisco says

"I can't use my powers, why would I know how to Activate them" Len says

"Well I…."Cisco says "Maybe you'd seen something in one of those flashbacks"

"Oh yeah, all I've seen is me using the powers. Not how too start using them" Len says

"Try to remember what it felt like when you used them" Lisa says "If you can recall the feeling maybe you can trigger them"

"Well for what I can tell whenever I used them there was always a pull in my gut" Len said closing his eyes "The only time I ever recall using them was when Jason and I snuck out of bed and went down to the ballroom which had a door that leads too outside, we wanted to go ice skating so when we got outside we went to the huge lake and I thrust my hand out and it-" Len was beginning too feel a tugging at his gut

"Lenny!" Lisa says

"What" Len said

"Open your eyes" Lisa says

"Huh?" Len opened his eyes, the entire training room was covered in a thin layer of snow and Ice. the temperature had dropped a good ten degrees without him noticing, both Lisa and Cisco were shivering

"You did it" Cisco says "Brrrrrr, um do you mind reversing the cold"

"Sorry, dont know how" Len says with a smirk

"Come on Jerk were freezing here" Lisa says

"I can see that trainwreck, but i really don't know how. I don't even know how I did that" Len says "hmm I wonder" Len held his palm out and snow burst from his palm. "Whoa"

"So you figured it out" Cisco says

"Yeah I just have too imagine what I want too happen" Len says

"Then Imagine the snow and Ice vanishing" Lisa snapped

"Doesnt work like that Trainwreck" Len says

"It better work like that! I'm going to get hypothermia!" Lisa yelled

"You two realize the hallway is warm" Len says "You can go stand in the warm hall while I figure all this out"

"I-i T-think I'll d-do that" Lisa says "Come on C-c-cisco" Lisa pulls Cisco out into the hall. Len imagines the Snow and Ice reducing. He goes on practicing with his powers for several hours until Caitlin walks in

"Hey Ice Prince, how about you take a break, you've been in here for over four hours" Caitlin says

"Ice Prince?" Len questioned

"Would you prefer Prince Ice?" Caitlin says

"I might be royalty but I would appreciate it if you didn't treat me as such. I'm still just Len" Len says

"There is a man here" Caitlin says shivering

"On sec" Len said extending his hand he pulled all the Ice, snow and cold into his hand and made it dissipate

"Whoa" Caitlin says "That was…...that was impressive."

"Yeah, seems I already knew how too do it. Instinct took over once I started" Len says "So about this man"

"He says he's here to see Cervo" Caitlin says "I'm not sure about him"

"Let me talk to him" Len says

"What if he's an agent of Lizzie, he was unphased by Mick shooting at him" Caitlin says

"No one in my family would be phased by an element gun" Len says "We're elementals"

"Point taken" Caitlin says

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll meet him, talk to him. If he isn't part of the family I'll know" Len says

"Alright, shall we go to the lounge then" Caitlin says

"After you Mi'lady," Len says with a grin

"Shut up" Caitlin said lightly slapping Lens arm, she was grinning as well and blushing like mad

"Of course Doc" Len says his grin getting bigger. He followed her to the lounge where he saw a man with dark skin and black hair talking with Mick

"Ahh you must be frostbite," The man said looking up at Len

"Huh?" Len said "frostbite?"

"Ahh I forgot you dont have all you're memories back. Do you know who I am?" The man says

"You're Fox, you're Cervo's Husband" Len says

"Yeah" Fox says sadly

"We're going too heal her. Cervo will be up on her feet in no time" Len says

"I dont have any doubts" Fox says "Cisco tells me Mistress Elsa gave you the book with the cursed vault Items. I've been going over her theory and… all the items working together will not only stop Lizzie but seperate Lizzie from Elsa's body. Too save Lady Elsa we must make Lizzie her own body then we can imprison her or kill her"

"How do you know this" Caitlin asks

"A prophecy" Fox says

"A what?" Cisco says

"I'm an Oracle, the spirit of Delphi speaks through me" Fox says

"And it gave a prophecy?" Caitlin says uncertainly

"Yeah" Fox says

"What did this 'prophecy' say," Mick asks gruffly

"Lizzie the destroyer's final stand,  
With lack of memory, you all must withstand.  
Roaming free for forty years,  
Praying on phoenix's worst fears,  
The youngest shall lead the assault,  
But beware of the result,  
Retrieve all objects of the cursed vault,  
Too bring Lizzie too a halt,  
When one becomes two,  
Your fight with Lizzie is almost through,  
Lady and Lizzie both a body of their own,  
In an eternal prison, Lizzie shall be thrown,  
They all now hold their memories,  
Life no more in Jeopardy" Fox says reciting the prophecy

"Wonderful" Len says sarcastically

"Frostbite, this is no time for sarcasm," Fox says

"Do you wanna see Cervo, Fox" Len says

"You just want me out of you're hair" Fox says

"Do you want to see her or not" Len says

"Of course I want to see her" Fox says

"Then get back there" Len says pointing at the med,

"Hey frostbite," Fox said picking up a three-year-old Len "What are you up to"

"Making a snowball pille" Len says

"Ahh I see that, what are you going too do with all these Snowballs" Fox says

"Throw the at cwevo" Len says

"Oh? You wanna have a snowball fight with Cervo" Fox says

"Yeah!" Len says

"Can I help" Fox says setting Len back down in the snow

"Yeah!" Len says

"Snowbaby" Elsa says walking out, "Where is you're Parka. You need it if you're going to be out here. It's cold" Len was in Shorts and a Tee-Shirt

"I'm fine Mama, I like the cold" Len says

"I dont care if you like the cold Snowbaby, I don't want you to get hyperthermia" Elsa says

"I won't get hypertwermia" Len says

"C'mon Mistress Elsa let him be" Fox says

"I thought you were better than this fox" Elsa says

"Pwease Mama" Len says

"Fine, but if you get sick…" Elsa says

"If he gets too cold I'll carry him back in" Fox says

"You'd better, Fox James Smithfeild" Elsa says giving Fox a stern glare before turning on her heal and walking back to the door "30 minutes len, and you're coming in or putting on you're Parka"

"Now Let's get those Snowballs made for Cervo" Fox says grinning down at at Giggling Len.

"ACK!" Cervo yelped when a Snowball hit her in the face, She glared over at Len and Fox who were both laughing. "Oh I'm going to get you both for that" Cervo began gathering up some snow too make her own snowball.

"Quickly!" Fox says handing Len another snowball, he was letting Len throw them. Soon Fox and Len were in a full out snowball fight against Cervo and loosing. By the time Elsa came back out all three of them were cold and drenched in snow. Len and Fox were laughing so hard their sides hurt

"Alright you three, time to come in before you catch a cold or hyperthermia" Elsa says as Len shivered

"Can we have hot Cwocolete" Len asked elsa

"Yeah, I'll make some Hot chocolate, you go get into some warm, dry, long-sleeved clothes" Elsa says guiding Len inside the palace

"With Marshmewows" Len says

"Of course Snowbaby" Elsa says

"Were you joking?" Mick says coming too stand next too Len

"Huh? What, Sorry i had a Flashback" Len says

"I said were you joking" Mick says gruffly

"About what" Len asks

"About what you said this morning the 'I love you' please tell me it was a joke" Mick says giving Len pleading eyes. Mick really wanted it too just be a Joke

"Yeah…..It was" Len said softly. It wasn't a Joke, he liked Mick more than he should, but he wasn't going too risk their friendship over a stupid crush. He saw how Mick had reacted this morning, he didn't want to lose the man who had been with him through everything, didn't want too scare him off, because he was in love with him. Len would restrain his urges and push down the sweet and lovely feelings he had for Michel Rory.

"Phew" Mick said "Thank god, you really made me uncomfortable this morning, Partner" Partner. That's all they were. Partners, friends. The term partner could go more than one way, but Len knew how Mick was using it. They were partners in crime. The only time the would ever be more was the time they both got whammied by Bivolo's lust beam and came onto each other hard. They ended up having sex in the shower before it was over. It was one of Len's favorite memories with Mick.

"Didn't mean too do that to you, Partner" Len says

"Shoulda known you were joking, Boss" Mick says "Seems you've got the hots for a certain Red-haired doctor"

"I do not!" Len said sharply and sternly

"Oh yeah, we all saw the way she was giggling and blushing when the two of you walked in" Cisco says

"Cisco stay out of this" Len says

"Well if you dont have the Hots for her, Cait certainly has the hots for you, I havent seen her smile like that since Ronnie died in the singularity" Cisco says

"Boss told you too stay out of it, Pretty boy" Mick says

"Mick, would you please for the love of all things gold, stop calling my boyfriend; Pretty Boy" Lisa says

"Yeah I thought that was my nickname" Ray said

"No, you're haircut," Mick said

"Or boyscout" Len says

"Technically I was an Eagle scout" Ray says

"No one cares" Len says

"I care" Ray says

"Boy scout, Eagle scout. Same thing" Len says as Fox comes out of the med

"You know when you were 6 you were a cub scout" Fox says "Mistress Elsa was able to get you in a year Early. You're father never knew about it"

"I….I was" Len says

"Yeah, you didnt make it very far before Lizzie came along. If you want I'm sure Ray and Lethe; when we find him, can teach you everything you would have missed" Fox says

"I think I'm good scouting isn't really for me" Len says

"The skills are really useful" Fox says

"I cant imagine it's anything I dont already know" Len says

"Well some of the skills that I can think off are, Tying knots, Cooking, time management, Teamwork, leadership, adaptablity and first aid" Ray says

"Most of which I know. Can't be a succesful supervillain without those things" Len says

"You can't tie a knot" Mick says "And you're first aid skills consist of bandages and gauze"

"Yeah I know that" Len says

"At least let Ray teach you the knot tying, and I'm teaching you first aid" Fox says

"Alright fine" Len says

"If it makes you feel any better, Boss, I let him teach me too" Mick says Len's heart did jumping jacks in his chest while his stomach began doing flips. He loved it when Mick called him 'Boss' his heart rate always skyrocketed and he always found himself grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, dont want to suffer alone" Len drawled trying too hide the lovestruck tone that came into his voice

"It's not that bad, Snart" Ray says

"Len" Len says

"What?" Ray said

"You can call me Len, or Leonard. I hate being called Snart" Len says

"What about Leo?" Ray says

"Call me Leo again and I will Freeze you so cold my half-sister's black fires won't even be enough too thaw you out" Len says "And I dont need a cold gun to do that anymore"

"Okay" Ray yelps "When should we start"

"Tomorrow" Len says

"Guys I just realized something" Hartley says

"What" Len says

"Bivolo and Scudder are out in StarlingCity and dont know about Lizzie yet" Hartley says

"Fuck" Len says

* * *

Please Review


	7. saving cervo

**I do not own CW Arrowverse, but I do own all my OC Characters, Elsa, Lizzie, Death, Life, Cervo, and others **

**Summary: **Leonard Snart has a past he can not remember, his past was locked away from him. It was dangerous for him to remember, for if he knew who he truly was She could find him. Snarts earliest memory is when he was Seven, all years before that has been locked away from him. Now snart is 47 years old and called Captain cold, but something is not right. He's starting to have flashbacks, flashbacks that scare him, Flashbacks that cause him to be imprisoned at S.T.A.R. Labs by the Flash, Flashbacks that he is sure are not of his life, or are they? His jailers see something is wrong with him and become concerned because for all they knew Snart was fully Human. Now with the aid of S.T.A.R. labs, Flash, Lisa, and Mick Rory, he quests to find out the cause of these visions but the cause may be more than Snart can handle. He now knows the truth about who he is and puts himself in grave danger. She can now sense him and she's coming to kill him and his cold gun won't be enough to save him. But Leonard Snart won't go down without a fight

**Saving Cervo**

"Where are they" Fox said pacing in front of the Bed Cervo was laid on. He was starting to get on Len's nerves and he would of told Fox that had Cervo not flat lines for a few moments.

"They'll be here soon I'm sure" Ray says

"You can see into the future cant you" Lisa says

"Yeah" Fox says

"Then why dont you take a look and see when they'll be here" She says

"It doesn't work like that" Fox says "I cant choose when I see something or what I want too see, it comes at random. That's the thing with Precognitive sight, it's uncertain, unclear and unrelable"

"Really I thought having future sight would be cool" Cisco says

"In all honesty, it's an annoying pain in my ass" Fox says "Especially on days were it decides it's going too tell me everything that's going too happen; it can be like living a rerun"

"Oh I hate reruns" Caitlin says

"Yeah, me too espically when I have too live it" Fox says as three people walk in

"Sorry were late" The leading man said his name was Rip Hunter

"It's about damn time" Fox says

"Where is this girl we need too take her back too the waverider, Mr. Snart I'm afraid you'll have too stay behind" Rip says

"Cervo is right here, I'll carry her" Fox says picking his wife up in his arms

"Follow me then and quickly, there is a strange pink eyed woman casing the street, Amya was unerved by her and stayed behind" Rip says

"Lets go then" Fox says following Rip out carrying Cervo

"How long do you think it'll take them" Len asked

"Hopefully not long" Raymond says "It sounds like Lizzie is stacking the street"

"Yeah, that's not good" Len says

"Let's hope she doesn't decide to come investigate Star labs" Sara says

"But what if she does" Mick asks "What will we do"

"There is a hidden bunker under the remains of the particle accelerator" Caitlin says "If we have too we'll go there"

"Hopfully we won't have too" Barry says

"I highly doubt we could all make it in time" Ray says "No offense but we probably won't have a warning when she starts breaking in"

"When? you sound certain she's going to break in" Barry says

"Well if you dont recall from three days ago, she said she could Smell Leonard on you. She probably is tracking his scent" Ray says

"No, she's tracking my blood" Len says "The electromagnetic signal my blood gives off must emit a type a scent for those who can track it"

"Huh?" Mick says

"My blood is what makes my scent" Len says

"Then haircut is right, she is tracking you by your scent" Mick says

"Wait what if she can track you both ways?" Sara says "The electromantic is how she knew too come too central, but I doubt she can pinpoint exactly by that, so when she's in the right area she can actually smell your sent which might be produced by your powers and body together"

"That makes sense actually" Len says "But if that's true no bunker will work for me"

"Then what do we do, she can't get too you" Lisa says

"We could use the Silver den, who ever is with Boss goes too the silver den with him and everyone else goes too the Bunker" Mick says

"Something else" Caitlin says "I cant believe I didnt think of thi sooner but Len shouldnt go anywhere alone, even in here"

"Are you saying I need a body gaurd? No thanks, I'm pretty sure I can handle myself" Len says

"Weather you can handle yourself or not; Lizzie is many times stronger than you, Lil'bit." Cervo said they all turned too face the door, none of them having heard her or the others come back in.

"I do not need a bodygaurd Cervo" Len says

"Think of it as a Lookout, because they wouldnt be able to hold her off very long" Cervo says

"I dont need a 'lookout' either" Len says

"Leonard, it is not safe for you to go off on your own, Lizzie could easily sneak up on you, having a body gaurd will be a good thing" Cervo says

"I'm not some helpless little kid Cervo" Len says

"I know, but you're also not a trained elemental" Cervo says

"I'm not going too hide behind my friends like a pampered royal" Len says

"Gah! Why are you so damn stubborn. You need protection, an extra set of eyes that could notice Lizzie. Why can't you get it through that thick skull of yours" Cervo says

"Being protected like some VIP is embarrassing" Len says

"By the gods Leonard, just swallow your pride already. Better you have a bodyguard and live then not have one and get killed" Cervo snapped, Black flames started too appear in her hair, she had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring at Len. Len was glaring back just as intensly.

"No I wont" Len says

"Why do you have so much of our mother in you!" Cervo yells

"Frostbite just take a damn bodyguard" Fox says

"If I was too take the bodyguard who would it be" Len says

"I supose it could be you're freind mick" Fox says

"Fine, i'll accept that" Len says

"Why was that so hard for you too accept" Fox asks

"Because he's got so much of Mom in him, Mum would never accept a bodygaurd not matter how much danger she was in. It seams our lil'bit is the same way" Cervo says

"Can you stop calling me Lil'bit. I'm not little" Len says

"You used to be, you were so tiny after you were born" Cervo says

"Well dear he was born almost two months prematurely. It was a miracle he even survived" Fox says

"Why was he born so early" Cisco asks

"My mother is a idiot" Cervo says

"Mistress Elsa decided it was a good Idea to go spar with Ares with a baby in her womb" Fox says

"My brother-in-law kneed her in the stomach" Cervo says

"Dont know who was more freaked out" Fox says

"Ares or Mum" Cervo says

"It sent her into labor" Fox says

"Luckily Apollo was nearby and delivered Lil'bit safly" Cervo says

"Elsa called him her little miracle for so long before she started with the snow baby thing" Fox says with a fond smile

"Okay my forgotten childhood aside; Cervo I spoke too Mum" Len says

"How…. That should be impossible" Cervo says

"Apparently Mum has something called Mind Connect" Len says "She pulled me into my mind and we spoke. She told me how too defeat Lizze"

"How would we do that. Lizzie is just as powerful as Mum; if not more" Cervo says

"Cisco where did you put that book" Len asks

"It's right here" Cisco pulls the notebook Elsa gave Len from a tabel and gave it too Len

"Mom gave this too me during the Mind connect she said this is the key too stopping Lizzie" Len says "I dont exactly remember everything that happened during it"

"Lenny you have an Editic Memory" Lisa syas

"I know that's what makes it annoying" Len says

"The reason you dont remeber is because you dont have all you're Memories back yet. It will take a long while for you remember everything due too you're gift" Cervo says

"What gift" Hartley asks from a couch

"Wernt you paying attention?" Cervo snaps

"No" Hartley says

"His Edetic Memory is a gift" Cervo says

"So what are we gonna do? We dont have much more space unless we turn the Pipeline cells into rooms" Caitlin says

"What are you talking about Caitlin?" Ray asks

"Rooming, sleeping arangements of course" Caitlin says "Rip said all the ledgions are staying here too help protect Len. I think it's safer if we all stay here. STAR labs is the safest place. We could turn some of the empty rooms into bed rooms and put two in each but as we are finding Len's Family we'll run out of room."

"There is One room on the same hall as Len which I set up for Fox, I assume You'll stay with him Mrs. Fett" Barry says

"Demonshadow actually. I didnt take my Husbands last name" Cervo says

"I was thinking for us too contact Harry and Leo from Earth-2 and Earth-X they would be a good help" Barry says "and see if Oliver would come; he needs too bring Scudder and Bivolo anyway. I would also like for Joe, Iris and Wally too stay here"

"Gimme a second, I'll chart out rooms" Cisco says grabbing a peice of paper. "Alright so this is what I got for rooms. In the observation rooms I have Len and Mick, James and Axel, Hartley and Mark, Lisa and Shawna, Fox and Cervo, and Barry and Myself. In the spare rooms that we can turn into rooms I was thinking Joe and Wally, Iris and Felicity, Harry and Ray, Rip and Nate, Sara and Ava, Jax and Stien, Amya and Zari, Kendra and Carter and Bivolo and Scudder. Then in the pipeline we can have Oliver, Thea, Diggle and Leo"

"Not all these people are here" Len says

"Yeah, I can Vibe too Harry and Leo, Barry can ask Team Arrow" Cisco says

"Let's not forget Roy's meta powers" Caitlin says

"I could maybe make something too conteract his powers, maybe some glasses for him wear" Ray says

"I'll help" Len says and everyone just stared at him "What? I've read a few books about Mechanical Engineering. And I can remember things so boy scout doesnt have too write everything down"

"Any help would be appreciated" Ray says

"While you're doing that Fox and I will work on this book" Cervo says

"I'll work on making something too help us locate Lizze" Hartley says

"I'll go get the west's" Sara says

"And the rest of us will set up bedrooms" Lisa says

"Well then we all have our Jobs let's get too it" Cisco says

* * *

Please Review


End file.
